Lacking Merit
by Iaurore
Summary: Christine Douglass, a pampered, petted, well-to-do young woman, goes to visit her dearest friend, Georgiana, in Pemberley. What adventures (and misadventures) will unfold in this search for happiness in marriage and a quest for peace with yourself?
1. Chapter One

There was a certain estate, by name, Mithlew Park, in a fine country village which included an exceptional old house, owned by a respectable family, very fine grounds of varying beauties, and a pleasant, well-to-do parsonage nearby. The estate was owned by Sir Robert Raeworth, and the parsonage occupied by his only brother, four years his junior. It is this parsonage house, and its inhabitants, who will be our focus.  
  
Mr. Samuel Raeworth considered himself a prosperous man, in spite of not being an eldest son. He, being intimate with his brother, was acquainted with those genteel men that otherwise may have been slightly above his own social circle, and, due to his duties in the church, was in the company of those who would have been slightly below his circles. Therefore, his overall situation allowed him to have a very wide range of connections.  
  
Such connections as his brother provided him with made him able to be acquainted with Miss Julia Douglass, who was an educated, intelligent young woman of fortune, principal, and well-bred manners, who was eager to be sociable and, at a young age, to be married. Mr. Raeworth was a handsome man whose position in life and open temper had recommended him to her affection; and, due to her merits, she was recommended to his. Being so situated, it could not but be expected that their engagement was quickly announced and their marriage was of the utmost felicity.  
  
Mrs. Raeworth brought her husband his first child, a daughter, with much joy, yet in spite the felicity his daughter's birth brought him, Mr. Raeworth looked to the time when he would have a son with greater delight; but it was not to be, as for several years Christine was his only child. It was with greatest trepidation that Mr. Raeworth looked to the future, for he had, since his brother declared his resolve of never marrying, valued it as he did from the knowledge that his son would be his brother's heir, thereby raising his family's consequence. If no son came, what value would the name Raeworth have? It would only be a maiden name of his daughter. His daughter--through the passing years, in expectation of his son, his initial affability for his daughter had diminished into near indifference. This was a constant source of sorrow for his wife, who cherished her child more for her husband's disinterested care. Christine loved her mother with all her small being, and though she could not understand her father, was grateful to him for his goodness to her, though it was usually given with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
Christine's ninth year brought more happiness to her father than her first, for in that year James Robert Raeworth was born, an heir to Sir Robert. Sir Robert was a good man who was very fond of children, but being disgusted by the mercenary attentions paid to him, gave up the thought of marrying. He had devoted himself to the happiness of his brother, sister-in-law, and niece, and was nearly as happy as his brother upon the birth of James.  
  
In Christine's fourteenth year, she became acquainted with a Miss Anne Lyons, a captivating, though inferior and unprincipled, young woman. Christine's guardians felt all of the impropriety of Miss Christine Raeworth of Mithlew Park associating with Miss Lyons of Ragerside from the first. In order to keep Christine from her, her uncle, having an excess of money due to a fortunate occurrence with his overseas accounts, nothing else to do with it, and an honest wish for preserving his niece's well being, sent her to a school. Christine, truly having regard for Miss Lyons, was not pleased, until her mother wrote her of what she had been protected from through quitting the acquaintance. Miss Lyons' captivating manners and ready wit had served her ill, for, combined with her meager fortune and vulgar connections, she could not but attract those creatures but would only bring her further down in the world. Mrs. Raeworth, wishing to have tact but not knowing how, informed her daughter that because of a Mr. ----- , the young man whose name Miss Lyons had previously filled Christine's ear with, Miss Lyons was now residing in an obscure country farmhouse away from respectable society. Christine felt for her terribly, and through her former friend learned what her guardians and religious training never could have taught her.the value of principles.  
  
It was at the school that Christine became acquainted with Georgiana Darcy, whose quiet, unobtrusive manners and sweet countenance drew Christine to her, especially for their contrast to Christine's former companion. They formed a close friendship, which continued, through letters, for nearly two years after Georgiana was removed from the school. These two years passed before Georgiana had the occasion to write Christine the following.  
  
My dear friend,  
  
I sincerely hope this letter finds you as well as my last one did, and that the conclusion of it will find you better still. I have now the occasion to be at home for more than a few months at a time, and should like to know, would you care to join me at Pemberley for the summer? I have spoken to my brother of it, and he thinks it a most capital idea. My sister-in-law, Elizabeth, whom I have told you so much of, greatly wishes to meet you, for I have told her much of you. I most certainly hope you shall be able to come, for we shall never lack employment, though I cannot be sure of any frequent engagements that you may particularly enjoy. If it is impossible for you to come to me, I shall certainly understand, I assure you, but I cannot but hope that my fondest wishes will be fulfilled in your letter, which I must wish you to send quickly. Also, if you cannot stay for such a length of time, I beg you to suggest a date when you shall be able to travel here, during the course of the summer. I ever remain your friend and correspondent,  
  
Georgiana Darcy  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Raeworth, eager to promote Christine's friendship with Miss Darcy, gave their permission. Christine replied promptly with her exuberant acquiescence, and after some consultation as to the most convenient date for Christine to make her journey and an intermitting fortnight, she was at Pemberley with her friend. 


	2. Chapter Two

In spite of Georgiana's caution, it was hardly above a week after Christine's arrival at Pemberley that a ball was held, and, as they were the most prominent family in the neighborhood, the Darcys were naturally invited. Interest had been provoked in regard to the Darcys' young-lady guest, so they could not but attend. More so, it was to be held at Norfolk, the home of Mrs. Darcy's sister, the happy wife of Mr. Darcy's friend.  
  
A low hum of chatter and laughter came upon Christine's ears as she entered the large room where the other guests were gathered. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley found the Darcys' party quickly, and the two friends and two sisters greeted each other warmly.  
  
"Bingley, Jane, this is Georgiana's friend, Miss Christine Raeworth."  
  
The Bingleys were all smiles and courtesy, and kindly volunteered to introduce Christine to any of their acquaintances present.  
  
"Thank you; I shall certainly take your offer before long, as I quite look forward to establishing an acquaintance in Derbyshire, though I am content at the moment to look about with Georgiana."  
  
Perhaps Christine said this from mere civility, perhaps not. In any case, when Georgiana left her for a short time, she approached the hostess.  
  
"Mrs. Bingley, who is that young man there? Next to the dark-haired fellow in the blue." Christine had caught the young man gazing at her more than once, and thought she should like to have him ask her to dance. It was not as easy of a task as one might think, to be introduced to an unfamiliar gentleman, for Mrs. Bingley declared she did not know him, and when she applied to her husband, there were, at first, as equally unsatisfactory results found. But, when one finds that a guest to a social event in one's own home is unbeknownst, the state of affairs does not often last for any extended period.  
  
After some inquiries, and an introduction to the gentleman himself, Mr. Bingley informed the curious ladies (for by this time Mrs. Bingley and Georgiana were equally interested) that Mr. Daniel Merritt was well- educated young man of two and twenty with a pleasing address.  
  
"He is a most attentive young man, and inquired quite courteously after my own family. He promised to come and meet you, my dear Mrs. Bingley, momentarily."  
  
Christine rooted herself near Mrs. Bingley, and engaged in conversation with her and Georgiana. Her energies were not in vain, for when Mr. Merritt accordingly left his friend and sought out Mr. Bingley to present his wife, an introduction to his wife's companions could not but follow. Mr. Merritt smiled consciously at Christine. Christine found he had all the qualities Mr. Bingley had placed on him, and furthermore discovered that he was a pleasant conversationalist and an excellent dancing partner. Christine did not take great pains to conceal that she had not been expecting his request, or that she was pleased to accept. Such may account for Mr. Merritt's silent admiration of her smile and open, frank manners.  
  
"Have you just entered the neighborhood? I have never seen you about before. But then, I have been here but three weeks myself."  
  
"Yes, I have just come. I am visiting my dear friend, Miss Darcy, for the summer. Why have you been here for only so long?"  
  
"Due to the untimely death of both of my parents, I have come here to take up my father's estate," he answered quietly. His tone made Christine think it wise to leave the subject, so, after a polite, sincere expression of her sympathy, she began to cast about her mind for another topic.  
  
Mr. Merritt saved her the trouble. "Do you visit Miss Darcy often?"  
  
"Not at all, sadly. This is the first time I have been to Derbyshire. Since I have come of age I have been from home only for my schooling, where I met Georgiana."  
  
"Does it suit you, to be from your home so little?" Christine replied that she supposed it did, so Mr. Merritt asked her what her home was like.  
  
"I reside in a well-appointed parsonage, but I spend most of my time with my uncle, Sir Robert Raeworth, at his house. It is much like Pemberley, the Darcy's estate, but lacking a little of the dignified refinement...there is more of a comfortable elegance to it. I love it dearly. There is a specific walk I enjoy most that winds fully across the northern part and most of the western. I do not often have the time or inclination to follow the entirety of it on foot, for it is a full six miles in total, though I frequently enjoy it on horseback, when I can bring myself away from my music and drawing at my own home."  
  
This lead to a discussion of art and music, which lasted the remainder of the time they danced. Mr. Merritt to thanked her most graciously for the dance and left her to find Georgiana, who, with her characteristically gentle smile, supposed that Christine had found an agreeable partner.  
  
"I did, and I cannot but hope that we meet again." 


	3. Chapter Three

Christine's amiable wish was fulfilled, for at the next assembly Mr. Merritt was in attendance. There he acquainted Georgiana and Christine with his friend, Mr. Frederick Draughon, the same gentleman whom he had taken himself from to meet Mrs. Bingley. Georgiana invited Mr. Merritt and Mr. Draughon to meet her brother and his wife, for she would never think of having any acquaintance without her brother's approval.  
  
"Georgiana, you know I will be frank with you," said he when they had returned home and were sitting comfortably about the room, "I cannot be sure, for it is only my first impression, but so far as I may see, Mr. Draughon is not unworthy of your association. He is from a widely known, respectable family of good fortune. The only exception is that Mr. Merritt-- "  
  
"Leads him about by the nose," completed Mrs. Darcy calmly. Christine smothered an amused smile, for she knew that the Darcys' censure was for her benefit also. "But," Mrs. Darcy continued, "Mr. Draughon seems an intelligent, reasonable young man, and needs but little guidance to be quite upstanding."  
  
Christine shifted a little in her seat. "What do you think of Mr. Merritt?"  
  
Mrs. Darcy glanced at her husband. "Well, Miss Raeworth, I for my part cannot seem to get along at all. Mr. Merritt does not quite have the openness of character that Mr. Draughon has. I am sure that this cannot continue long, for we are bound to be better acquainted."  
  
Christine understood perfectly. So far as her current guardians were concerned, they had no quandary with the young men, but this certainly did not mean that their analysis was concluded.  
  
"So, Georgiana, what do you think of our new friends?" she asked as they sat in Georgiana's dressing room before they went to bed. "We have already heard Mr. and Mrs. Darcy's opinion of them, but I should like to hear yours." Georgiana's answer did not satisfy Christine, so she attempted a less evident measure.  
  
"I believe I agree to some extent with your sister, on the point of Mr. Merritt. He is not as easy to become acquainted with as Mr. Draughon. I think you can tell much about Mr. Draughon at once. He does seem intelligent and reasonable and respectable, as your sister says. As for him being 'led about by the nose' by Mr. Merritt, which is simply another way of saying he is readily influenced by his friend, I am not sure I see it quite that way."  
  
"If he is, it is only a credit to him," said Georgiana decidedly. "It is well that he is attentive to Mr. Merritt. It shows him to be trusting and confident in the abilities and prudence of his friends."  
  
Christine said gently, "You have reason to appreciate that, Georgiana." Her friend looked penitently at her lap and nodded.  
  
During the ordeal concerning Mr. Wickham, the two friends, being separated little before, did not find reason to separate then. What ever Christine did not know, Georgiana told her, this including her eventual engagement to Mr. Wickham. Christine congratulated her friend, needless to say, but she could not ignore the ill of the idea of elopement. When she had convinced her friend of the evil of it, she then had to encourage and support her to tell Mr. Darcy. /There can be no dignity in an elopement, you know this, my dear Georgiana. Therefore the only thing for you to do, for I cannot ask you to break the engagement, is to be open. Tell your brother. Can you truly think of displeasing him so, by such disregard for decency in being eloped and ingratitude to his faithful consideration for never speaking to him of it/ Such arguments, so based on Christine's heartfelt concern and prudent reasoning, could not have been overlooked, especially as Christine had not been comfortable with keeping such a secret from her brother from the start.  
  
When Georgiana found out the circumstances of Mrs. Darcy's sister's engagement to the same Mr. Wickham, she could hardly feel enough gratitude to her friend for directing her course so rightly; for having preserved her from a fate containing an alliance to a man low enough to jeopardize a young woman's reputation in such a fashion. She had promptly written Christine to relate her appreciation, and the subject had not been approached since, until that evening. Christine, noting her friend's discomfort, did not think she would allude to it often.  
  
***  
  
There were no other assemblies for some time, so Georgiana and Christine had returned to their more domestic employments. They were caught in a shower while riding horses (riding being a favorite domestic employment for the girls), causing Georgiana to be so ill as to be unfit for anything beyond her own bed. Christine's own health did not permit her to stay with her friend always, for it was beneficial for her to continue riding in spite of the loss of her companion.  
  
On one such of these solitary rides, Christine was traversing through the woods of Pemberley nearest the road, the pleasant ride made manifest in her features in the form of blush and smile. She had followed a trail at a calm, easy pace, but as she saw the edge of the trees near to the road, she urged her horse faster and, as the phrase goes, hit the road running. When she emerged from the trees she stopped her horse as quickly as she could-- as did the other rider she had nearly galloped into!  
  
Christine, distraught and mortified, having nearly trampled over someone, looked at her hands and apologized. And something more startling still happened. The stranger laughed. Christine looked up sharply.  
  
"Miss Raeworth, think nothing of it. I can understand the thrill of a fast ride well enough to readily forgive." It was Mr. Merritt. Christine also laughed, still slightly flustered. "I believe I can suppose that you were imagining yourself at your uncle's home, among those familiar trees," continued he, drawing his horse beside hers.  
  
"Ah, yes, you have found me out. I do not often imagine myself there, but as my riding companion has taken ill I do get homesick to some extent, being alone."  
  
They continued talking for a few minutes, until Mr. Merritt at last drew himself away, to call on his friend. Their good-byes were all charity, and Christine, as she told Georgiana when she had returned to the house, was quite satisfied with their meeting. 


	4. Chapter Four

My dear mother,  
  
I am very sorry; you must excuse the lengthy period between my letters. Such a flutter of doings we have had! I daresay I hardly know which way is up, especially after this week. Derbyshire is the most sociable place, Mama, especially when one is residing with the Darcys. There are frequent dinner parties, many dances, and often someone is invited to come here for tea. I believe Mrs. Darcy was not sure if I would be pleased with so much other company at first, but now that I am settled as well as I can be in a place outside my own dear home, there are either as many social events as they are accustomed to, or even more for my sake. Why can we not have such delightful times at Mithlew, mother?  
  
And speaking of Mrs. Darcy, she really is a very kind, friendly woman. Less than a week after Georgiana first took ill, I, in passing conversation, mentioned that riding was rather more pleasant with a companion. She instantly volunteered herself, though she admitted she was no horsewoman, and would not accept it when I declined such attentions. I believe she has come to enjoy it a little more, for though Georgiana has been quite well for some time, she continues to occasionally accompany us. I can see why Georgiana loves her so much.  
  
Georgiana, with all her reserved sweetness, is even more gentle and angelic when she receives, with pleasure, the attentions of a certain young man! Mr. Draughon is a kind, good sort of gentleman of fortune. What is better is that Mr. and Mrs. Darcy approve of him, for he has come to Pemberley a few times. Mr. Darcy took him shooting the other day, and he stayed for tea. He is not dashing or exceptionally gallant, and I am glad, for otherwise he would have not suited Georgiana. I suppose it is enough to say if there were more gentlemen like him, it would be a less exciting, though rather better world. That is not to say I have any complaints of the current state of the world. Life really is a beautiful thing, Mama.  
  
Mr. Draughon's friend, Mr. Merritt, often comes with him here. They are _very_ great friends. Mr. Merritt and Mr. Draughon were more acquaintances than friends before Mr. Merritt removed from the neighborhood, but when Mr. Merritt returned to his family's house, the first acquaintance he renewed was Mr. Draughon's. I owe this information to the gentleman himself, and what Georgiana has told me from conversations with Mr. Draughon. But this is not the most note-worthy piece of information I have.  
  
One evening, perhaps a fortnight ago, Mr. Merritt and Mr. Draughon had come for a little evening party with a few others of the Darcy's friends. We were all sitting about the room, simply enjoying the fire and quiet. Mr. Merritt was sitting near me, but had not said anything for some time, when he sighed and looked around him.  
  
'This reminds me very strongly of the evenings at the shore house.'  
  
Such a comment could not go unanswered, so I urged him to continue. He obviously had no scruple in doing so.  
  
'My family lived in my father's home until I was seventeen years old,' said he, 'but my mother was of a questionable constitution, which, by a physician's suggestion, removed us to a place nearer to the sea. It aided the situation, but due to a sudden illness my father passed, and my mother soon after him, though not for any apparent reason other than having been extremely devoted to my father. Many evenings were spent there, as we spend ours now. My sister was extremely fond of evening parties, once she came of age.'  
  
'Your sister!" I exclaimed. He had never said anything before of his sister. I had supposed him an only child.  
  
'Yes. She is two years my junior. When we were young I suppose she loved me well enough, but by the time I was one-and-twenty, she had nothing to say to me. She despises me utterly.' 'Why would she dislike you so?' I wonder now if I was overly forward for asking, but as Mr. Merritt did not seem to think anything wanting in manners, I believe I behaved as I ought. 'I cannot say that I know. Perhaps jealously, for my parents rather spoiled me, as the hoped-for and received boy, perhaps not. But I have never carried any ill-will for her.'  
  
Our interview ended there. It made me thankful, Mama, that James and I are so dear. Imagine the pain that must have resulted in such estrangement of affections that brother and sister ought to have! I wonder how it came about.  
  
By the by, how is James? Has he grown any taller since I left? If he has, it is surely not much; I have been gone hardly two months. He is such a dear little lad, only eight! Give him all my love, and be sure Father does not spoil him overmuch, as I shall be home in a month to resume that duty myself. Does Father get along well? It is a month before I come home, but it seems only a week since I arrived in Derbyshire. Nonetheless, I _do_ miss you.  
  
Your beloved daughter,  
  
Christine Raeworth  
  
Christine, having finished her letter, descended from her room. There was yet another evening party that evening, and all their favorite guests were to be present. She stood to the side, for her thoughts were still several miles away, in her own beloved home, and she would be required to be prepared to be pleasant and social soon enough. Guests trickled in; she smiled and shook hands when manners called upon her to do so, and retreated to the background once again. One of the last guests to arrive was Mr. Merritt, who went quickly to her and greeted her warmly. It was then that suddenly, Christine realized Georgiana was not the only young lady receiving attentions, especially when she saw the significant, faintly amused expressions that the others in the room wore.  
  
Mr. Merritt had always been regarded a pleasant individual, easy mannered, enjoyable to converse with, ready to laugh and be entertained. He matched her tastes in many things, and, when their ideas did not agree, he was clever enough to contrast their opinions with good-natured acceptance of her own judgment. He was well educated and had a large fortune...Christine knew that her family would approve of him. The more Christine examined him, the more suitable she found the match, and the more she discovered her /own/ feelings concerning Mr. Merritt, which she had never contemplated before. 


End file.
